The Reluctant Invalid
by SexySloth
Summary: Severus is feeling a little under the weather. Hermione helps. SS/HG Obviously Also EWE, for everyone's reading pleasure. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it's been done but…I've just gotten over the most horrid case of the flu…and this little tidbit popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus or Hermione…too bad really.**

**SS**

The Reluctant Invalid

Professor Hermione Granger was sitting at the staff table drinking her morning cuppa and perusing the articles in the Daily Prophet. It had been several years since the war with Voldemort had ended, and the paper had not had anything nearly as important, but Hermione enjoyed it anyway. She was just about to turn the page when she heard the chair beside her groan as it was pulled away from the table, and shortly following that, a loud and rather impolite "Sniff." Raising her eyebrow, she peeked over the edge of the paper at the newcomer and was a bit surprised when she saw that sitting next to her, hunched over a bowl of oatmeal and a rather large steaming cup of coffee, was Professor Severus Snape.

Hermione surreptitiously closed her paper and set about eating her omlette, all the while observing him out of the corner of her eye. He did not look up, but with a twist of his mouth and a long suffering sigh, he turned his head to her slightly, his eyes lowered, and muttered: "Morning Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's _Professor_ Granger Severus. And anyway, you know you can call me Hermione. I've only been trying to get you to call me that for…."

"My apologies, _Professor_ Granger. And it's _Professor _Snape, Madam." he grumbled and tucked in to his oatmeal. Hermione dropped all pretenses of stealth and turned her body towards him as she regarded him plainly for the first time that inspection she noticed that his rather prominent nose was a bit red around his nostrils, and his voice had seemed rather…hoarse? That was odd.

She watched him speculatively through narrowed eyes and she saw that he wasn't exactly eating with gusto. He was picking at his food, but taking large gulps of the steaming brown liquid that was his morning staple. He had circles under his eyes that showed plainly on his pale face…which looked even paler than usual. She watched him shudder a bit and then muffle a hacking cough with his voluminous sleeve and her eyebrows raised in surprise when he removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and proceeded to blow his nose with a loud honk.

So entranced was she at his unusual behavior that she did not notice that he had turned his eyes upon her and was now sneering at her, red nose and all, eyebrows raised in haughty derision. "As they say, Miss Granger," he said, his voice breaking a bit on the Granger part, "Take a picture. It will last longer."

Hermione started a bit in her chair as she clamped her gaping mouth shut, her eyes wide as she gazed at him incredulously. "Professor Snape…are you…ill?"

He frowned at her, looking annoyed and henpecked as he hunched his shoulders and turned back to his uneaten oatmeal that looked like it had congealed into a paste in his bowl. "No," he intoned. And Hermione could clearly see from his body language that he wanted nothing more to do with the subject. But…Hermione could never just let things like this go. If he was ill, he needed to rest!

"Professor, perhaps you should pay a visit to Madame Pomphrey."

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, lifting his hands to rub his throbbing temples furiously. "Oh, blast it all woman, must you poke your nose into absolutely every one's business? Can't you project your seemingly constant need to meddle in everyone's affairs onto the house elves, or some other seemingly unjustly treated creature _other than me_?" he growled.

Hermione was sure that he meant to sound intimidating…possibly terrifying. But, Hermione thought while suppressing a chuckle, it was hard to be intimidating when you had a frog in your throat and the tiniest bit of snot running out of your left nostril…

"Well, pardon me, but I just thought perhaps, if you were ill, you'd need someone to cover your classes for the rest of the afternoon."

"I'm. Not. Ill." Severus said through clenched teeth. "I feel perfectly well. Now…leave me be."

Hermione scoffed at this response and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Severus risked a sidelong glance and was amazed at the bold look she had on her face. She really wasn't going to let this one go. With a roll of his eyebrows he made to get up, but the sudden rush of blood from his head to his lower extremities caused his vision to swim before his eyes, and he swayed involuntarily.

"Oh!" Came her bright, cheery voice from his shoulder, and he felt, with a jolt of electricity through his veins, that she had grabbed him unceremoniously around the waist in order to steady him. Gaining a modicum of control back he snarled and shook her off, only managing to sneeze loudly, causing a few of his fellow staff members to look up at the spectacle in alarm.

"Severus, my boy, are you quite all right?" Came the annoyingly knowing voice of Albus Dumbledore from his left, just over Hermione's head.

Severus gritted his teeth and felt his right hand twitch towards his pocketed wand. "Yes. I'm. Fine. Good day." And with that the bat of the dungeons stalked out of the Great Hall, scowling at students and sneezing as he went. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and smirked as she watched him retreat. Catching Dumbledores' eye she smiled and winked at him, causing him to nod slightly and wink back, his twinkling blue eyes seemingly agreeing with her that-yes, Severus Snape could be quite a pain in the bum when he wanted to be.

_Not sick. We'll just see about that_, Hermione thought, and with a smile on her face, she sauntered out of the Great Hall, smiling at the students as she went.

…..

Severus reached the dungeons and all but threw the doors to the classroom open in annoyance. That blasted woman had managed to get under his skin yet again-a skill which she seemed to be quite adept at since taking over for Professor Flitwick three years ago. He had expected her to be the same know-it-all brainiac that she'd been when she'd been a student. But Severus had been pleasantly surprised when the woman who turned up at the first staff meeting was not the coltish, young thing he remembered, but a strong and intelligent woman who had, thankfully, grown into her brains…and incidentally her hair.

He sneezed for the third time since he'd been down in the dungeons and with a scowl that could blanch the features of most first and second year students, he pulled out his hankie and blew into it, groaning when his ears popped and his hearing went dead. It was just about then that he felt a pair of hands come from behind him and begin to massage him.

"Whad the bloody hell do you thingh you're doinguh?" he attempted to bellow, but only succeeded in rasping throatily. It was a most un-threatening sound.

"Oh, you just looked so tense there at breakfast, and I thought I'd just pop down and give you a bit of a rub down. Is this enough pressure? Would you prefer a Shiatzu?"

"Biss Grandger!" Came the warning-if a bit stuffy response to her unwelcome ministrations.

"What? Not a massage kind of man? Hmmm, I mustve pegged you wrong. Perhaps you'd prefer a cup of tea? I always find that a strong oolong soothes my sinuses when I've caught a bad cold. My goodness!" Hermione exclaimed as she pressed a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up Professor!"

Severus' eyebrows had now soared so high on his forehead that they nearly reached his hairline. He quickly slapped her hands away and scooted his chair back away from her as he gaped at her in horror. "I cad assure you Biss Grandger, that I ab doh such thingh. I feel perfectly fide. Dow leave me be for Berlin's sake wohban!" he growled thickly, trying very hard not to wipe at his nose which felt distressingly clogged all of a sudden.

Hermione tried to quell the giggle that seemed to be bubbling up within her and she settled for smirking instead. "Fine Professor. I shall leave you be. But here," she said, thrusting a box into his hands. "You may need these later. Or…now come to think of it. You've got a bit just there…on your nose." She reached over and to his complete horror and dismay, wiped at his nose with a pink, fluffy tissue.

"Leave…now," he whispered icily, and with a wave of her hand she left as quickly as she had come, leaving Severus looking distastefully down at the pink polka dotted box of kleenex.

…

It did not escape Hermione's notice that Severus was not at lunch that afternoon. She chuckled to herself as she munched on a bit of her egg salad sandwich and sipped at her pumpkin juice thoughtfully. Truly she hadn't meant to infuriate him _quite_ so much…but it was just too funny! She just hoped she hadn't gone too far….

TBC

**Hope you enjoyed! Anyone need a Kleenex? REVIEW!**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I am super pleased with the lovely response I received to the first chapter of this story. Funny how little things like an alert in your inbox just makes a person's day! Thanks so much for the kind words. As always, enjoy and REVIEW! Pretty please? Even if it's just an exclamation point or a smiley face…that would do!**

**Disclaier: Must I really reiterate? Not mine. No money. Me Tarzan. You Jane. Etc.**

**SS**

The Reluctant Invalid Chapter 2:

_"There is one consolation in being sick; and that is the possibility that you may recover to a better state than you ever were before." Henry David Thoreau_

…..

Hermione tapped her fingers against her chin in a nervous habit that had plagued her since girlhood. Whenever she was nervous…or guilty, tap, tap, tappity, tap went the pads against her jawbone, often bringing on a rathe annoying headache. But this time, she was far too distracted to be worried about a simple headache.

She had spent large amounts of the past few years doing everything she possibly could to get Professor Snape to come out of his shell a bit. And she had to admit, the fact that he was decidedly ill had given her the perfect opportunity. In every event before this one, he'd responded with his usual, cold, indifference to her attentions. Curt nods when she would strategically bring up a Potions article she knew he'd been interested in. Cold stares when she (after a rather ill-advised conversation with Lavendar on flirting,)had batted her eyelashes and made a right fool of herself with too much make-up and perfume. And the worst reaction of all: no reaction. No response whatsoever when she had sent him the Christmas card last year, or the tin of biscuits that she knew he fancied. No evidence that spoke to the fact that he might feel anything for her too.

Earlier that day when she'd all but attacked him in his office for that unsuccessful massage treatment, she had thought that perhaps he would simply melt under her touch. But to no avail. Hmmmm, perhaps she was going to have to be even more Slytherin in her approaches. Removing her hand from her chin, then, Hermione slapped the offending digits down onto the table and she sighed aloud in her empty quarters, receiving only a muffled meow from Crookshanks as a response to her outburst.

"The man is simply impenetrable!" She cried to the bleary eyed feline who yawned and stretched languidly from his place before the fire and then closing both eyes once more. "Well, fine. You're not that interesting either," his mistress muttered as she rose to set the kettle on for tea. She sighed dramatically once more. "Well, Hermione, here's to another rousing evening of your book and a cup of tea. Maybe someday you'll decide to really go barmy and switch up your Rooibos to an Earl Grey."*

Just as she was about to plop onto the couch with her book, the sound of someone knocking softly at the door to her quarters caused her ears to perk up. Frowning, she cast a quick tempus charm and her eyebrows furrowed more severely when she noted that it was nearly midnight! _Who could possibly be calling at such a late hour? _Making sure she had her wand in hand, she moved to the doorway and opened it just enough so that she could peek through. When she saw the tall, haggard looking body on the other side of the doorway, she gasped aloud and threw the door open in surprise, all alarm forgotten at the sudden appearance of the very wizard that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Severus! What a surprise," she said as she motioned for him to come in, suddenly very, very aware of the fact that she was wearing an old muggle t-shirt that had a Care Bear and rainbows on it and some sweatpants that had surely seen better days. She quickly ran a hand through her hair in vain, hoping that it looked at least halfway decent. She really hadn't been expecting company.

Severus, however, didn't appear to be paying attention to her appearance. In fact, she noted with concern, he didn't appear to be paying much attention to anything at all. He looked far worse than he had this morning when she had been so openly chastising him for being ill. His eyes were red rimmed and glassy, giving him a detached look and the skin on his nose was chapped raw. His mouth was open and he was breathing thickly through his teeth, and to top it off, he seemed to be shivering from head to toe.

"Oh my goodness! Come inside quickly sir!" Hermione exclaimed in alarm as she quickly ushered him (well, dragged him limply) into her sitting area. Severus groaned a bit at the sudden movement and Hermione thought for a moment he would topple right over had she not had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. A rather firm and oh so warm waist…_Merlin's kickers, Hermione, now is not the time to be thinking about Severus' firm or warm anything,_ she mentally chastised herself. Then she realized that the reason he felt so warm was that he was burning up! Finally getting him to make his way to the couch in a relatively even manner, she let go and watched half amused, half concerned as Severus Snape, master of control and physical presence, plopped halfhazardly onto the pillows with a muffled "Ooof" and a sneeze.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he looked up at her wanly through his fever hazy eyes. With a sickening snort and a rather indelicate hack, he listlessly raised a hand towards her and pointed a long, pale finger at her person.

"I thingk I bight be ill," his hoarse voice trailed off into a coughing fit and Hermione rolled her eyes at the man before her.

"You don't say," she exclaimed sarcastically, summoning a stack of blankets and then tucking them in around his shivering body. He was shaking so violently now that his teeth were chattering audibly. "You know, Severus, I never would have guessed." Hermione noticed that he was too weak to even argue with her usage of his first name. "Now you wait right here and I'm going to grab some things from my medicine cabinet. I'll only be a minute, so stay put!"

After her quick departure from his side, Severus rolled his eyes weakly. "It's not like I'b in a state to go anywhere…" he muttered lamely, but noticing how lovely and cool the pillows were against his aching neck and back, he snuggled himself deeper into Hermione Granger's sofa.

Hermione returned and the sight she was met with was one that she thought she'd like to take a picture of had she owned a camera. Severus Snape was lying prostrate on her sofa, one leg dangling over the edge that was far to short for his long, lithe frame, blankets pulled up around him like a cocoon, mouth open, and a tiny bit of drool sliding out of the corner of his slack lips. She sighed and moved closer, placing the myriad of vials, bottles, and jars on the coffee table. Oh…how she hated to wake him…but if he was ever going to begin to recuperate…

"Severus…" her voice chimed in his ear, and she thought he hadn't heard her, dead to the world as he was. Just as she was getting ready to nudge him a bit, she noticed two glossy black eyes staring up at her, and his hand came down behind her head and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

**TBC….**

**HIT THAT BUTTON! Please? It is really in your best interest to review, you know. Since I'm leaving you with such a wicked cliffy!**

**SS**

***Rooibos and Earl Grey are two kinds of tea**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to take the time to give some hearty thanks to all those whom have taken the time to read, review, and enjoy my stories so far. You're all rock stars! Special shout outs to my regulars! You guys/gals know who you are. Annnnnd now….on with the show!**

**Usual Disclaimers apply. Durrrh.**

**Also….please review! Even if it's just a smiley/winky/whatever facey thingy. I love them so!**

**SS**

Chapter 3: Contamination

Hermione pulled back from Severus' kiss and stared at him with wide eyes. Her tea colored depths met his dark ones and she nearly rolled her eyes when she saw the almost hopeful, scared, regretful look on his face. It was such an unusual mix of emotions from a man who otherwise seemed to have two modes: Snarky and snarlier, that she began to giggle. Uncontrolably. So much that she dropped the vials of potions in her hands onto the sofa cushions and had to brace herself on her knees. Severus frowned then and tried to get into somewhat of a sitting position.

"That's not exactly a bery heartening reaction from a woban when a ban's just kissed her," he mumbled, his head looking down and his hair falling to cover his face in lanky waves.

Hermione instantly felt quite ashamed at herself. Really, her behavior was indecent considering this man had just done what she'd been wanting to do for ages! "Oh Severus!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the sofa beside him, seeing him take a tentative peep at her out from between the locks of his dark hair. "I'm so sorry that I laughed, but perhaps you'll laugh too when I explain to you why it is that I'm laughing! It's just so silly! So incredibly ridiculous that one would have to be _quite_ a sourpuss not to laugh.

"Pray tell." He rasped, his voice still obviously affected by his illness. He sat back against the pillows again, reluctantly bracing himself to hear her tell him how hilarious it was to be kissed by her mouldy old potions teacher, how amusing it would be to tell all of her little friends later about how the greasy git had snogged her in her chambers…whist being rather indisposed, if he could say so himself. But he was taken very much by surprise when Hermione said none of that. In fact, she didn't say anything at all. _For once, this woman_, he mused, _seemed to be at a loss for words_. At least that's what he thought.

Hermione was sitting there just looking at him, mirth in her eyes, but also something else, something he could not quite identify. And then, very gently, very slowly, she closed the gap between them. With their faces almost touching, she brushed her soft nose against his own hooked one, the edges of it raw from too many blows in his handkerchief. She gently moved her head to the side then, and kissed him lightly one first one cheek, then the other. And then she pulled away, her eyes shinning, her cheeks high in color. He thought she looked wonderful.

"Severus, I've been wanting to be close to you for years now. It is…unfortunate that it had to come to a head this way, what with you being so sick and all…" she smiled at him lightly as she gathered up the vials of potions and began to administer to them. "But really, I have a feeling that nothing about our relationship is going to be orthodox or usual at all."

Severus nearly choked on a potion and he sat up clutching at his throat as he tried to clear his wind pipe of the offending liquid- which unfortunately tasted of pickled squid. "Relationship? I don't remember beer saying anything about a relationship?"

Hermione pounded his back affectionately as she summoned a tea service. "You're right. You didn't. You also said that you weren't sick." And with a slow smile Severus quirked and eyebrow at her.

"Well played, little Witch. Well played."

…

Hermione and Severus were more than eager to embark on their new "relationship." Severus still refused to call it that, but it honestly didn't matter anymore. They kept their newfound love for each other a complete and total secret. Which meant, of course, that the whole school knew. Unfortunately for the both of them, their physical relationship had gotten off to a rathe rocky start. After several days of recuperating, Severus was highly anticipating getting to know absolutely every inch of Hermione now that he didn't feel like the bottom scrapings of a cauldron. He'd gone back to teach his classes and had a lovely evening all planned out, and he had really gone above and beyond. Dinner in muggle London at a very expensive restaurant and then dancing afterwords. And then after that, he had smiled to himself as he'd made his way back to his quarters after Friday classes, well, they'd just let the mood take them. He retired to his rooms and showered, taking extra special care to pay attention to the very important bits. No reason not to be absolutely squeaky clean for later. He shampooed his hair thoroughly, assuring himself that it would not be greasy tonight, and he even used a bit of his special aftershave. He dressed and took in his appearance. Not bad, he thought, as he surveyed the sight in his mirror. Not bad at all for an old man.

His muggle suit was not his usual attire, but the midnight black silk suited him and the dark, almost forest green tie he wore over the equally black collared shirt was fitting as well. He thought to himself, he looked almost handsome. He set off with an unusual spring in his step, and though he did his best, there was no hiding the small smile on his face. He reached Hermione's chamber door at precicely the appointed time, seven o'clock on the dot, and with a perfunctory knock he awaited her answer. When it didn't come he began to become perturbed. He knocked again. Now he was worried. Deciding that safety was more important that privacy at this point, he pointed his wand at her door and whispered the password and entered Hermione's chambers. He was thankful that she'd given him the password days ago, otherwise he would have felt like a complete intruder. Severus was many things, but nosey wasn't one of them.

The sight that he saw as he entered her sitting room nearly caused him to crumple with laughter. Hermione was sprawled on the sofa, bundled up in what appeared to be ten blankets, a hot water bottle at her feet and a bag of ice on her head. Tissues were strewn about the room as the rubbish bin at her side was completely overflowing with them already. There were several vials of healing potions on the side table. Hermione's arms were crossed in front of her, defying him to say one word.

"Oh Hermione…."

"Don't say it!" She said hoarsely, her voice coming out like a weak croak. It wasn't very intimidating, and she did, he thought, look rather adorable like that.

He sighed and removed his suit jacket, took out his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. "Let me take care of you." He said softly, and that he did.

TBC!

**It just wouldn't have made sense to me if she hadn't gotten sick. Don't worry. There is definitely a lemon in their future. They deserve it!**

**SS**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FEED MY SOUL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Awwww, you guys! What can I say, your comments were lovely. Some of you have been asking a few questions about the time frame of Severus' feelings for Hermione that I hope will be answered with this chapter. And there are others who've asked me where the lemons are. It just goes to show, no matter how creative you get with your author's notes, some people just don't read them. Le sigh. I hope this chapter is what everyone wants it to be. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**This chapter earns its M rating. If you are underage, please look elsewhere for your entertainment. Thanks.**

**SS **

Chapter 4: Healthy, Wealthy, and Wise

Hermione Granger woke up from what she surmised was a deep slumber. She had expected to feel groggy from the potions she had been dosed with for the past several days, but she was pleased to find that she was surprisingly well rested. She sniffed and cleared her throat experimentally-no bogeys to be felt or scratchiness…hmmm. These were all very very good signs. She smiled when she cast a_ temperatus*_ charm and found that her fever had gone!

She stretched languidly, feeling the creak in her back and elbows from being in one position for far too long, and with a huff she cast off the multitude of blankets surrounding her body and tentatively placed two feet on the floor. She shivered a bit at the cool hard wood beneath her, but was gratified that she didn't seem at all unsteady. In fact, she felt great! Padding her way into the living room, she found herself smiling like a child in a sweet shop when she saw the man on her sofa.

Severus Snape had been with her for the past two days, only leaving to replenish the potions he was giving her, and once when she'd threatened to hex off his important bits if he didn't go and take a shower. Really, she had thought, her being ill was no cause to take one's personal hygiene for granted. But truthfully it had pleased her to no end that he was so concerned for her.

He was sprawled out on her couch wearing only a button down white shirt and black trousers, the under-aspects of his usual teaching robes that he'd thrown over her arm chair sometime last night. She remembered only fleeting images from the past few days, she'd been a bit delirious with fever, but the things she did recall caused her heart to melt.

"_Hermione, you must take the rest of the potion or your fever will not break. I must insist you stop this nonsense at once Miss Granger!"_

_ "Oh, so now it's back to Biss Granger? I can't help it if I'b sick Seberus. You don't have to be so bean."_

_ Severus looked mildly affronted and raised both eyebrows high on his forehead as he smirked at her. "I can honestly say that I've certainly never been a 'bean' in my life."_

_ Hermione had thrown up her hands in exasperation, but her flailing movements had caused her to knock the ice baggie off of her forehead, causing the contents to spill all over her. "GODSFUCK!" She cried as one of the cubes traveled its way down her shirt causing her to shiver uncontrollably._

_ "Tut tut! Such language Hermione."_

_ "Yes…well," she muttered, fishing out the remaining ice cubes from her blanket, "I'b sorry that I snapped at you, but that potion tastes vile!"_

_ "But it will make you well. And the sooner you get well…." he trailed off, and Hermione had been pleased to see a slight blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. Her eyes had softened and she'd reached up a hand to cup his cheek. It had felt cool to the touch. Perhaps she did still need that fever remedy._

_ "All right. I'll take it." She conceded with a soft smile. "But only because it bakes our future look a whole lot brighter."_

Severus was snoring lightly, and Hermione cleared her throat gently so as not to surprise or scare him. It was never a good idea to surprise an ex-spy, no matter what your intentions were. He stirred and then woke, opening a sleep bleary eye at her and then popping both dark orbs open and sitting up abruptly.

"You are awake, Hermione." He said. It was a statement, not a question. His eyes appraised her body and a slow smile began to spread across his features as she made her way slowly towards him

"Yes. I'm awake," she said when she was only about five feet away. Her eyes held a purpose, and his were burning into hers. His adams apple bobbed in his throat.

"You don't feel congested?"

"Not in the least," she replied, only three feet away now.

"Your sore throat has eased?" She caught his eyes traversing a path from her face to her breasts, and absently she realized that her nipples were hard as rocks, quite visible through the fabric of her thin nightgown. She found she didn't care.

"It has eased considerably." She was now standing between his legs as he sat on the sofa, his hands resting lightly on his knees. She saw one of his long fingers twitch, and she felt a warmth spread inside her from somewhere quite deep at the thought that he wanted very very badly to touch her, but was resisting.

"And…"he breathed, she could feel his warm exhale on her face. They were eye to eye. "Your fever is gone?"

Hermione shook her head in the negative, and Severus frowned for only a moment. "Then…"

"I'm not feverish anymore…but I do feel…quite warm." She brought her face close to his, her face angled to the right.

"Ah. Indeed," he replied, his face angled to his right. "That is quite…"

"Fortunate…." she finished for him breathlessly, and then their lips met.

The kiss was not tentative or easy, both of them were too impassioned by this point for that. They'd waited long enough. Now was no time for patience. And neither of them had any.

Hermoine was tearing her fingers down the row of buttons on his shirt, her lips teasing his mouth, her tongue questing against his. He'd gladly opened his lips for her and he was searching her mouth with his own muscle, tasting, exploring, experiencing all that was kissing Hermione Granger. Her heart was beating rapidly as she finally managed to get his shirt off and she groaned aloud when his hands slid down her back to her bum, cupping and squeezing the mounds of her flesh in such a delicious way that she thought she would melt into a realized, absently, that at some point he'd vanished her clothes, which was all the same to her, though she wished that she'd thought of the idea in the first place.

He grunted when she thrust her hips experimentally and pulled her to him roughly, her already soaked slit meeting the hardness in his trousers. They sat there for a few moments, humping each other like teenagers, testing each others bodies for what they knew was to come. She muttered a spell through her kisses to him and felt the warmth and incredible smoothness of his bare skin between her thighs and both of them suddenly froze.

"Ohhhhhh Gods…" Severus groaned, letting his head fall onto her shoulder as he panted at the feeling of his erection pressing insistently into her sopping wet folds. Hermione moaned aloud as well, her pussy felt like it was sucking, drawing him in, she was so ready for him.

"I know," she moaned, "I know…." her hands raked through his hair and down his back as she rotated her hips against his straining manhood, pausing when the swollen, dripping head was poised just inside her tight entrance.

"Stop…stop just a moment, Hermione." He breathed, his voice husky with want, and his eyes came up to search hers, heavy lidded and blurry with arousal.

"Is everything okay?" She asked gently, scraping her nail lightly down his spine, causing him to hiss and shiver.

"Yessssss, Hermione. I just wanted…I just wanted to look at you for a moment." Hermione smiled and nodded. They could not keep their tiny, pseudo thrusts from happening, but she remained still for him as he had asked. His eyes remained locked onto hers as he raised an arm to trace a line all the way from the delicate shell of her ear, along the line of her throat, across her collar bone, and then down around a breast. Hermione mewled when he reached his head down and took one hardened bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the protrusion, laving her areola, and biting and sucking gently.

"Shhhhhit. How can it be so good, Severus? How can it be so good?" A gush of wetness escaped her body and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore. "Please…no more teasing. Just be with me."

"I am with you, Hermione," he sighed, and his mouth came away from her breast with an audible pop. He brought his head up so that it was level with hers and he smiled. "I've waited so long…" and then he thrust home.

They both let out a satisfied "unnnnngh" when the head of his throbbing organ smacked against the barrier of her cervix. He was so long, so thick…he went so deep, and Hermione had never felt so full.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus, if you don't start moving soon…" but she needn't have worried, and she didn't even get to finish. Severus had pulled back, his mouth slack, and shoved himself back inside, causing Hermione's vision to go white, and her head to fall back. She wrapped her legs tighter around her as he picked up his rhythm, his large hands bracing her hips as he thrust upwards over and over again, his eyes never leaving hers. She had never had a man _look_ at her during sex. Not just watch her with mild, half interest as he plowed away at her, but really, truly _looked_. Severus was grunting, and muttering expletives here and there, laced with sweet and honeyed words that Hermione's ears caught only bits of it.

"So good….fuck, Hermione…so tight. So pure," his hands suddenly tightened as he stood to his feet with her in his arms, one hand on her lower back, the other cupping the cheek of her bum. He was still embedded deep inside of her as he stood and then gently, reverently placed her body on the pallet in front of the fireplace. This was no romantic gesture on Severus' part. The sofa just wasn't going to work anymore. He needed to possess her. And for that…he needed to be over her.

"You're so beautiful…" she whispered as his body came over hers, her back resting against the softness of the carpet. He looked powerful, sexy, and definitely in-control like this. His eyes glittered.

"You are mine, my sweet Hermione," he said forcefully. "Do you know how long I've waited for you, for us? For this? Since you came into that first damned staff meeting…"he groaned and pressed his lips to hers again, "Those bloody tight robes, those perfect tits," he grabbed a handful of said body part and pinched her nipple between his fingers, "You were so damned desirable."

"Well…ah!" she cried out as his teeth scraped against the pulse point at her throat, "why didn't you ever say anything?"

He looked down at her then, his eyes a bit softer than before, "I didn't think you'd want me."

Hermione grinned then and slid her hands down around his firm arse, pulling him into her body as tight as she could, making him hiss. "Guess you thought wrong, then."

And then with a growl that came from somewhere deep in his chest, he began thrusting himself into her as hard as he could in earnest, spurred on by her words. His hips were moving fast and hard, the sweat glistening on his pale skin in the fire light as he brought their bodies together again, and again, and again.

"Yes!" she cried breathlessly as he pounded into her, claiming her. Every inch of her felt like it belonged to him. "Yes, yours Severus, yours!" She moaned when he rotated his cock inside of her, hitting a spot that caused her pussy to clench uncontrollably around him and she keened his name long and loud as her orgasm crashed through her, causing her hips to thrash wildly against him, grinding her swollen clit into the curly hairs that framed his hardness.

It was too much for Severus. He could hold on no longer. The tightening sensation in his bollocks that had begun too soon during their encounter was surging, building, and with her sweet, tight cunt clutching desperately at his erection, he threw his head back and gave in to the instinctual and age old sensation or his own climax. His teeth were gritted together as he growled out her name again and again as he emptied all he had into her body. He felt like he'd never come so hard, never filled anyone so full as he had just now, and the hot spurts of his seed seemed to go on forever. Hermione was staring up at him, her eyes warm and sparkling, her lids heavy and stated looking, as she whispered sweet words to him as he experienced his "little death".

The aftershocks from their mutual releases were staggering for them and Hermione couldn't help but cling to him, the sweat of their bodies making their skin tingle as they cooled. Severus remained still and breathed heavily against her shoulder, taking in the salty, sweet smell of her skin. He moved his head around, lightly kissing here and there, a hand coming to palm the round fullness of her breast as she explored him softly in kind. He rolled off of her, finally able to move, and she sighed at the loss of him from her body.

When his breath seemed to have returned to normal, he turned his head to look at her, a small grin coming across his face and she returned it. "That was definitely worth the wait, love." she said, and snuggled into the crook on his arm. Wordlessly, he summoned a blanket to cover them both.

"Definitely worth the wait."

**TBC…maybe?**

**I certainly hope that was "worth the wait." Please review! They are SOOO important to authors. I could really start my own crusade about them….**

**SS**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Me, Peeking out from behind Phinneas Nigellus's portrait…"Ahem…I'm back!"**

** Phinneas: "Took you bloody long enough."**

** Me: "I know…I'm sorry, I'm sorry."**

** Phinneas: "Mmmmm. Well, on with it then."**

** Me: "Usual disclaimers apply?"**

** Phinneas: "Indeed."**

Chapter 5: Crossed Wires

Hermione lay drowsily in Severus' arms, enjoying the sublime feeling of his weight draped over her. He was fast asleep, snoring away, his leg covering hers at the juncture of her hip and thigh, his arm wrapped around her, one hand resolutely cupping her breast.

Hermione sighed audibly and smiled like the cheshire cat as she turned to glance at the wall clock in her bedroom. It was nearly ten in the morning! Merlin it felt like years since she'd let her self luxuriate in bed like a woman of fortune. Never one to waste the day away, and given that she felt quite famished after her multiple…extra curricular activities last night, and also due to the fact that her bladder was insisting upon it, Hermione slowly…softly….as quietly as she possibly could manage it…slid out of the bed. She was shocked that she actually did it without waking him. _He must really be down for the count_, she thought with a level of fondness that startled her. How could she love this man so much? Surely they had been going on and on like this for ages? Good grief, it had only been one night though…one night of admittedly amazing, mind blowing, life altering sex, and she was already becoming attached to this feeling, she thought as she padded her way into her tiny kitchen area to put tea on. She puttered around the kitchen, not wanting to make too much noise. If he was really still asleep after all this time, then he must be as exhausted as she had obviously been.

It really had been a stellar night, she mused as she stirred the eggs she'd added to the french toast in the pan. The sizzle, pop of the buttery concoction was drowned out by the whistle of the tea kettle. All in all probably the most enjoyable she'd ever had. Thank god the pair of them had gotten over being so ill! She giggled a bit as she plopped a dollop of whipped cream onto the plate and then summoned her best tea cups from the cupboard. _Might as well dine in style_, she thought! She made her way back to her bedroom, the tray levitated in front of her, and she was prepared to enjoy finding out whether Severus was a "morning person" or not when the sight in front of her nearly caused her to lose her magical focus.

Severus was sitting on the far side of the bed, his back rigid and stiff. She noticed that his hair was slightly ruffled in the back from sleep. The frightening part was…he was fully dressed and donning his boots.

"Severus…" she said, and she found her voice was small. Maybe…she'd been wrong about all of this?

"You don't need to let me down easy." His voice sounded bitter and strange to her…not at all like the man who had made love to her so passionately to her the night before. Not one shred of that man was visible to her now. He rose from the bed, taking a brief moment to smooth the blanket down where he had been sitting, as if trying to erase his presence from the mattress. Hermione felt herself shiver as she caught sight of his face. It was closed off. Dark. Empty. Those deep and cavernous eyes were blurry and occluded. He was using his skill at Occlummency, she was sure of it. She felt tears spring to her eyes. What on earth was happening? How could she have been so off the mark?

"Severus…please…why are you going?" She asked as he moved towards the door. She stood blocking his way, not wanting him to leave without at least an explanation.

"I know when I am not wanted. I'll leave you to your breakfast Professor Granger," and without giving her a second to respond he had pushed past her and fled with rapid speed out the door to her quarters, leaving Hermione standing there.

Quietly, Hermione directed the tray of cooling food to the night table and sat down on the bed, her eyes down cast.

….

TBC.

**Short, I know…but I had to get my feet wet again somehow! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**

**SS**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okey dokey…this one will pick right up where the last little chapter-and yes, I know it was verrrrry little, left off. Hopefully we'll get some closure here! Let's see if Severus can have some sense knocked into him by a certain feisty Gryffindor woman, hmmmm? This might be a bit…OOC? Sorry. Sort of.**

**The usual disclaimers apply! Please don't sue me, because with my money problems I can't afford to lose another Knut! JK is the proud owner.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed! Please enjoy. :)**

**SS**

Chapter 6: A Meeting of Minds

Severus Snape did not exactly have a reputation as a sweetheart. He didn't smile, never made jokes (unless you counted the sarcastic ones that most other people didn't find amusing,) …and he most certainly didn't laugh. All in all it was not an unusual sight to see the fearsome potions master stalking his way down the hallway, but for one reason or another Severus Snape caught the eye of Headmaster Dumbledore whose piercing blue eyes looked out on his kingdom from behind those half-moon glasses-ever in search of anything amiss. Seeing one of his very favorite former students and current favorite teachers in what appeared to be distress, Albus Dumbledore began to glide over to the aforementioned man who was currently on his way towards the dungeons.

Severus Snape was really angry. No, more than angry. He was fuming mad. It had been years since he had let himself open up to anyone, over a decade since he'd let anyone past the great, stony exterior that he had so carefully cultivated in order to remain alive. In order for others to remain alive. Severus Snape did not give out his heart easily. That morning, awaking from such a decadent slumber the likes in which he rarely indulged, Severus was more than a little shocked when the bed beside him was empty. Immediately his defenses went up. He had closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders forward. He told himself that he should have expected this, that it had really been too good to be true. Good women like Hermione Granger did _not _happen to fancy men like Severus Snape. He had tried to close himself off behind all his walls, steel himself. And then she'd waltzed in the room. He knew that she was going to kick him to the curb. And so he'd left, trying to tell himself that he wasn't hurt, that it hadn't been painful…and that he hadn't just walked away from one of the most beautiful nights of his life. He saw Dumbledore approaching and felt his heart speed up. Severus groaned and wondered briefly, if he had a second to change his course, but realized with a muttered curse that it was really too late as….

"Severus, my boy!" The voice of the headmaster was light as air, yet heavy with foresight as the older wizard came up beside Severus. Severus' rolled his eyes skyward and paused in his walking, crossing his arms stiffly over his chest. His heart felt rather heavy and there was a stinging sensation occurring behind his eyes. And he knew he couldn't hide anything from Dumbledore. He tried to think of an ironic comment…but there was none to be had. In fact…with horror, Severus Snape realized that the stinging sensation that was so unfamiliar was the onset of tears. Severus Snape was about to cry.

Dumbledore's expression quickly turned from one of casual curiosity to one of great concern as he watched his younger companion begin to crumple in front of him. "Now, now, Severus. Let's take this to my office…shall we?" Then noticing Severus' panicked look at having to walk through the halls in such a state, he shook his head. "A stroll around the lake then?" Severus nodded shortly, and swiftly made his way to the front entranceway, Dumbledore following quickly behind.

…

Hermione was standing stock still in the doorway to her bedroom, the tray of food long forgotten. Her brain was working a mile a minute to process what exactly had just happened. Then all at once her posture changed. Her shoulders rose slowly, along with her head. Suddenly her shoulders were squared and her eyes were bright and hard looking. Hermione was mad. Quick as she could she dressed herself and marched out of her quarters in search of one stubborn man. His name was Severus.

…

**TBC….**

**Ugh, sorry for the short updates. Right now it seems to be the best I can do. For some reason my muse is suffering from a short attention span and I'm ready to tear my hair out! Any suggestions, fellow writers? In the meantime, any feedback would be great, and I'd also like to say thanks to my loyal readers who have returned to this story after it was stagnant for so long.**

**SS**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay…so this update is in honor of **_**onecelestialbeing**_**, who, if you are a fan of SS/HG **_**at all**_**, you know that she is awesome…but injured at the moment. In her convalescence she has been reading and re-reading her favorite fics, and having come upon this one, she proceeded to bash me over the head with a frying pan because, alas, it is incomplete. So, **_**onecelestialbeing**_**, this is for you my dear. Enjoy! By the by, if you are interested, check out her WIP, ****Unintentional Inveiglement****. It's awesome and sexy and lemony and angst and….yummy. :)**

**Not mine, no money, oh let's just get on with it!**

The Reluctant Invalid Chapter 7: Boom

The students meandering about the corridors of Hogwarts were enjoying perfectly lovely Saturday morning. There were games of Exploding Snap being played in the courtyard, wizarding chess in the Great Hall, and many of the older students were simply catching up after a long week of homework and classes in the hallway. Everything was perfectly normal. Until, all at once, Charms Mistress Granger came barreling down the corridor, hair flying behind her like an untamed lion's mane, robes billowing behind her in a river of burgundy silk. The students were taken aback quite dramatically at the sight of their normally genial and motherly professor appearing in such a state. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, the students flocked to the sides of the main corridor and watched as the infuriated looking woman stalked her way out the main doors and down the entranceway towards the Black Lake. As soon as the way was cleared, all the students rushed to the doorway to observe what strange occurrence had set one of their favorite professors off in such a state.

….

"SEVERUS SODDING SNAPE!" He heard her long before he saw her. Merlin that woman's voice could reach to Australia when she wanted it to. Severus turned and saw the fireball that was Hermione Granger advancing on him rapidly. And she looked extremely angry. Severus gulped and felt his bollocks draw up into his belly for safety. Albus, who was standing beside him smiled gently and muttered something about going for a drink in Hogsmead before moving off as quickly as he could.

Snape sighed and stood his ground. After sobbing his eyes out in a very unmanly way on the purple beaded shoulder of Albus Dumbledore, he'd come to his senses a bit and realized, rather too late, that he'd probably, possibly, perhaps over reacted that morning. Hermione drew ever closer, she was faster than she looked for all of her diminutive height, and she was nearly upon him now. His adams apple bobbing invisibly behind his stiff cravat, Severus Snape stood to meet his fate. After all, he could handle one angry Granger. He survived TWO wizarding wars. As a spy. He'd managed to survive a bloody python ripping through his carotid artery and nearly poisoning him to death. He'd come out on top then. This would be simple…right?

"I CANNOT BELIEVE….WALKED OUT, NOT A WORD OF…. BLOODY BUGGERING BASTARD...MADE ME TRAIPSE ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE…YOU….YOU…" he winced as she poked a sharp finger into his chest, "Just tell me this Snape," she spat, "What the hell was all this about anyway? Is this some sort of…of….self-preservation thing? Are you just trying to protect yourself from getting hurt? Or was it…was last night just…a…one off? Is that what this whole bloody thing was? Just to get into my kickers?" She finally finished, breathing hard, the air around her crackling with her magic.

Severus just stood there, his face solemn, arms at his side. He had almost no words. He wondered if she knew how bloody sexy she looked all hot and bothered, her hair wild and untamed, her cheeks flushed. He managed to tame his bait and tackle into submission, realizing, that there were more pressing matters to deal with than his unbridled lust for her in the moment. Though if held at wand point he would have willingly admitted to wanting to bugger into the grass until she no longer remembered her own name.

"Well?" Her sharp interjection into his thoughts brought him to his senses and he shook his head lightly.

"No."

"No? No what? No, it wasn't your intention to fuck me last night? No it wasn't your plan all along to shag the bejeezus out of me and then just leave the next morning? No, it wasn't your intention to show up at my quarters, covered in germs, practically beg me to care for you… and then kiss me like that. And last night…oh, Severus," her voice grew softer. "Do you have any idea what it meant for me? Because it meant something. A lot. I thought we were making such progress in our relationship. But now I don't know what to think."

Severus finally decided to take charge of the babbling witch before she ranted herself hoarse. Placing one long finger against her full lips, he dipped his head and looked into her eyes imploringly, black silk meeting honey brown. "Hermione," he said softly, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the retreat in her eyes and recognized it as fear. She really thought he was breaking it off. He felt like scum, and prepared himself to utter words that hadn't passed his lips since he'd been a young boy. "Hermione, I am sorry."

Her fear melted into shock, then tempered to suprise. "You…what?"

Severus huffed and crossed his arms in front of him then, shrugging slightly as the Scottish wind picked up. "I said that I was sorry. And yes. I meant it. If I am anything, it is honest. Usually to a fault."

Hermione did not quite know how to react. She'd prepared herself for a fight, or perhaps just the cold shoulder. She'd never actually entertained the possibility that he was feeling badly too. Perhaps this had all just been bit of a mix up? A case of crossed wires? "What is it that you are sorry for," she ventured, wanting to get the true lay of the land. Severus was shockingly enough, a very complicated man, and she didn't want to make any assumptions. She was a Gryffindor through and through, after all, and she really had no aptitude for Slytherin tactics.

He sighed, "Hermione, don't make this more difficult on me than it has to be. I'm not…good at this."

She barked out a laugh. "No, you're really not." She smiled then, a small one, but Severus considered it a small victory. A smile was heartening. That and the fact that she was no longer threatening his manhood. "Severus, why did you leave this morning the way you did?"

He sighed. He really wasn't good at this. He motioned for them to sit down and quickly conjured a large blanket from a pocket handkerchief. Once they were both seated, she turned and looked him full on and gestured for him to answer her question. "Honestly Hermione, I was…afraid."

"Afraid. You? The former Death Eater and Spy? Forgive me if I'm skeptical, Severus," Hermione said, but there was no malice in her tone.

"Yes. Me. Afraid. I could take down twenty men with my wand behind my back and my eyes closed. But I'm pants at dealing with…feelings. Always have been." He looked at her imperiously, one eyebrow raised and said: "I know this will come as a terrible shock, but I'm generally not well liked."

Hermione laughed then, full out, and Severus reveled in the lusty sound of her amusement. She looked adorable with her cheeks full and rosy, hair a rats nest in the gusty wind. He told himself that he needed to stop thinking words like 'adorable', but her voice distracted him once more.

"Fine then, you were afraid. Of what? Me? I'm hardly a threatening person, Severus."

He looked away, his hair falling in curtains of silky black around his pale features, hiding them from her view. "Yes, well…when I woke up alone, I thought that you'd woken up disgusted with yourself. I haven't had the best of luck with the fairer sex. It is not often that a woman takes me willingly into her bed. I just…well…I panicked all right?"

"Oh Severus. What a mess this has been," she laughed lightly and shook her head, reaching one hand out to push his hair back behind his ear. "I was only in the kitchen making breakfast. I was fulling intending to come straight back and cozy up next to the very naked, very sexy wizard I had in my bed last night. Only when I got there…he was suddenly rather cold."

"Yes, well…did you say sexy?" This was a novelty for Severus. That was not a word typically associated with him. Snarky, yes. Sexy no. He became concerned and wondered if perhaps she was having a relapse of her flu.

"Mmmm hmmmm," she murmured, her face closing in on his. She could feel his warm breath as it tickled her nose.

"Indeed. And…you are feeling well?" Nose met nose and nuzzled gently, insistently.

"Oh yes," her lips brushed against his own warm, soft ones.

"Are you sure you are not ill," he asked, his arms wrapping around her?

"Severus, just be quiet and kiss me."

"All right."

…..

The next morning in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore was looking extra twinkly, and Professor McGonnagall noticed.

"Albus, what has you in such a fine mood today," she asked as she sat down to her bangers and mash.

"Well, I was just thinking about things that are contagious."

Minerva looked down at Albus over her spectacles with concern. "Albus have you been sampling more of Fred and George's sweets again?"

"No no! Minerva, and to be fair that was only that one time!"

"Yes, and it took a week to get rid of that superfluous leg you sprouted."

"Yes, all right. But I was thinking beyond simply the sickness kind of contagion. You know, laughter, yawning, sneezing even!"

"Indeed. And what brought you to this train of thought Albus?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, Minerva. Nothing in particular."

Minerva huffed in annoyance and moved to get on with her breakfast when she noticed that two teachers were absent from the staff table. "Albus, where on earth are Professors Snape and Granger?"

"Ill, I believe. A touch of the flu."

"Oh dear! I do hope I don't catch whatever it is they've got. Two professors down at once! There will be an epidemic on our hands in no time. Poor Hermione. Perhaps I'll just pop through her floo after breakfast. And then I shall go down to the dungeons and make sure Severus is still alive and well. Merlin knows he would be half dead before he'd let anyone actually help him."

Dumbledore smiled blithely and his eyes twinkled ever brighter behind the half moons of his spectacles. "You know, Minerva, I believe that you could kill two birds with one stone by flooing Hermione after breakfast."

"Whatever are you talking about Albus?"

"As I said, Minnie. Some things are just…contagious."

FIN

**Well, I hope this was a satisfactory ending to this story. I never intended for this to be a long one, so I hope it satisfies as a ficlet. It was very fun to write. I enjoy writing humor, and it was a nice reprieve from writing my darker fic Out of the Darkness which is my other WIP. Please check that out if you get a chance! Also, REVIEW! They make me so happy. **

**SS**


End file.
